poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and friends meet Evelyn and Joathan
(3 years later in Cairo, Egypt) (Museum of Antiquties) Evelyn: "Sacred stones". "Sculpture and Aesthetics". Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two, and volume three. And T--Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? "T". "T", "T", "T", "T". "T". Pooh: It is nice that Christopher Robin let us visit his aunt Eyelyn. Sherman: I agree. She is nice too. Alice: Yeah. And she is my favorite librarian. Peabody: You said it, Alice. Fred: I've never been to Egypt before, have you, Wilma? Wilma: I haven't, Fred. Barney: Egypt is a nice place to travel. Betty: I agree with that. George: We're glad Mr. Peabody let us come to Egypt. Jane: Really? George: Yes. Astro: I rove traveling Egypt. Dino: (barks) Judy: If only I had worked harder in history in school. Elroy: I worked harder in history class in school too. Bugs: Come to think of it, I am almost in love with her. Daffy: You know, Bugsby. We are happy to travel in Egypt. Bugs: Yes, Daffy. We learned lot of things in Egypt. Wilbur: That is why Mr. Peabody took us here when we use the WABAC. Fauntleroy: It's not so bad really. I am liking hanging here. Paddington: Me too. Even I like reading the books. Bartok: Me three. Rabbit: Let's wait until she is finished. Eyelyn: (puts the books top of the other books) I'm going to put you where you belong. (Reaches another shelf) (drops a book while a ladder straight up) Ohh! (Gasping) Sherman: Oh my goodness! Jeanette: We have to do something to help her! Evelyn: Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! (Gasping, panting) (Timidly) Help. Fauntleroy: Don't worry! We'll get you down. Evelyn: Ooh. Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Whoa-a-aaah! (Falls onto the shelf like the dominos) (Looks at the mess in the library) Oops. Rabbit: Ohh. Sherman: Her boss won't be happy to hear about this. Crawford: Fauntleroy, you're not helping. Brittany: (in Mother's Sadness's voice) Well, that was disaster. Tigger: It might take us days and weeks to clean it up. Piglet: The mess is big, deep and tall. Tigger: He will find out about this big mess. Paddington: Is there something we can do? Jane: I'm sure we'll think of something. Alivin: Guys, we've got to clean up fast before-- Boss: What--How c--I--H-How--Oh, look at this! Alvin: Oh, it's too late. Boss: Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Bugs: (in King Harold's voice) I knew this would happen. Boss: Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy! Evelyn: I am so sorry. It was an accident. Bartok: She is telling the truth. (in Woody's voice) Please. Come on. You've got to believe us. Boss: My Little friend, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. (to Evelyn) You...are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you? Evelyn: W-Well, you put up with me because I can--I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles, who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why. Boss: I put up with you because your father and mother were out finest pathons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straight up this meshiver! (Walks back to his own office). (Evelyn, Pooh and friends hears loud clanking) Tigger: What's that? Sherman: It's coming from in there. Pooh: Let's go and check it out. Paddington: I'll light the torches. Wilbur: Uh, guys. I don't think it is a good idea. It is in fact a terrible idea. Donkey: Come on, Wilbur. There is nothing to be frightened. You are the brave pig. Rabbit: That's right. We helped you to save Cardigan. Alice: Come. We want to see what is inside it. Wilbur: Well, OK. I--I'm going to faint. Theodore: I think I should wait. Mr. Peabody: Oh, come on, Theodore. You've got to come with us too. Theodore: But I'm scared. Eleanor: Come, Theodore. You are so brave to me. Can you please come? Theodore: (smiles) Ok. (they walk into the museum) Eyelyn: Hello? Pooh: Hello? (Noise thud) (Eyelyn grabs the torch and they walk) Evelyn: Abdul? Mohammed? Bob? Alice: Dinah? George: Rosie? (Noise thuds and she gasps) (They walk gently and see what is in it) (Dummy appears until Pooh and friends scream) (Bartok screams) (Fred and George screaming) (Dino and Astro screaming) (Wilma and Betty screaming) (Pumbaa screams) Timon: Whoa! (Alice screams like Robyn (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie)) (The Chipmunks and Chipettes screams) (Fauntleroy and Crawford scream) Paddington: Ah! (Bugs and Daffy scream) (Evelyn screams and gasps) Wilbur: (screams) It's a mummy! I-I'm gonna faint. (faints) Jonathan: (Laughing) Rabbit: Oh, Jonathan, you scared us. Alice: How could you scare us like that? Simon: Now I know that was scary. Fauntleroy: Wake up, Wilbur. (Wilbur wakes up) Wilbur: Is the mummy gone? Crawford: Here's is mummy! (Wilbur screams) Alice: (in Nellie's voice) Wilbur, (in Princess Fiona's voice) Calm down. It's only that dummy. Wilbur: That thing? Eyelyn: Have you no respect for the dead? Betty: I said that the emotion. (Jonathan continues laughing) Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them. Evelyn: Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you're ruined your. Now get out! Jonathan: My dear, sweet baby sister and my friends, I'll have you...know...that at this precise moment my career is on a high note. Evelyn: "High note". Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Brembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field. Peabody: It takes us days to clean the library and she was enjoying reading and writing the Egyptian. Jonathan: You'll always have me, old mum. (Both laugh) Jonathan: Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up. Evelyn: Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you-- (Jonathan shows them the Egyptian key) Pooh: What is it? Wilma: (in Evelyn's voice) Where did you get this? Jonathan: (chuckles) On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I've found something. (Evelyn opens it) Evelyn: Jonathan. Jonathan: Yes? Evelyn: (pulls the map out) I think you've found something. Pooh: Why, it's a treasure map. Wilma: It's more than the treasure map. It's the Egyptian map. (Evelyn opens the map) (In her boss's office) Evelyn: You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it. Boss: Perhaps. Jonathan: Two questions. Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich? Evelyn: He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all. Jonathan: Good. I like this fellow. I like him very much. Evelyn: I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...well, it's Hamunaptra. Pooh: Hamunaptra? What is Hamunaptra? Mr. Peabody: Hamunaptra is an ancient city in the centuries ago. Piglet: Mr. Peabody, you sure are a smart one. Boss: Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists. Evelyn: I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed. Jonathan: Are we talking about the Hamunaptra? Evelyn: Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs we're said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt. Jonathan: Yes, yes, i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber. Boss: Heh! Jonathan: Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it. Boss: As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum--Oh, my goodness! Look at that! Rabbit: The map is burning! Put it out! Put it out! (Jonathan and Evelyn pat the map with their hands and put the fire out) Jonathan: You've burned it! You've burned off the part with the lost city. Pooh: Oh bother. Paddington: There goes the map. I don't think we will find the new one. Piglet: Now what will we do? Timon: Who will find the Hamunaptra? Sherman: Who will lead us to it? Fred: I can't be a leader. Boss: It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their live in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most...have never returned. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts